Their Fall's First Strike/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer now! ''Brooklyn Carpenter'': So it was you all along... Roger Archer, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of Mason Indigo! ''Roger Archer'': How dare you accuse me of something like that! I thought you would leave me alone after the bank-robbing... Brooklyn: Frankly, we can't just let murderers run free, especially if they kill one of the biggest leads in our investigation! Roger: Is this about that weird conspiracy theory you have? Why would I care for that? Brooklyn: That's what we need to now know so tell us or this won't be pretty! Roger: You know I still don't understand why the police would hire a gangster, you caused more crime than you solved girl! Brooklyn: EXCUSE ME!? SHUT YOU MOUTH RIGHT NO-... Brooklyn: Right, , I shouldn't sink to this guy's level... Brooklyn: We found your blood on Mason's monocle, your allergy treatment on his body and your DNA on the garrote wire, confess already! Roger: This is why I always hated the police! Yes, I killed Mason! Roger: Archer Banks is an old friend of the Indigo family so I couldn't just sit around when you were going to ruin our plan! Brooklyn: Your plan? What're you talking about? We need every bit of information! Roger: You're smart enough to figure it out yourself but I might as well tell you now... Brooklyn: Spit it out old man, we're listening! Roger: Never call me old again you brat! Anyways, where was I... Roger: The Indigos got a very nice offer from one of my most trusted affiliates, I'm assuming you already heard of them. Brooklyn: So you are receiving money from POWER! I knew it ever since the investigation in your bank! Roger: It's true but this isn't about me. Sadly, the family was very split on what to do, some wanted to accept while others declined. Roger: They settled on not cooperating, or at least that's what those cowards thought. Roger: To put it simply, some of the Indigos are aiding POWER while the others are still clueless! Brooklyn: But why would that bring you to kill Mason? Roger: Mason was a non-believer! He didn't care about anything I told him so knowing that you were going to confront him, I had to do something. Roger: Those POWER guys, controlling so many little puppets. I kind of admire them you know... Brooklyn: I bet they'll appreciate you admiring them from a prison cell, you're under arrest! ''Judge Blade'': I truly never expected to see such an infamous man sitting here, Mr. Archer. I must say, I'm very dissapoin-. Roger: Eventually you'll all learn that not joining POWER will only end in your demise! Judge Blade: Silence Mr. Archer! You committed a heinous crime and now you'll pay for what you've done! Judge Blade: No remorse, aiding a huge criminal syndicate and interrupting me, my decisions are clear! Judge Blade: Mr. Roger Archer, this court hereby sentences you to life in prison, all rise! Roger: You're making a big mistake ... This is only the beginning! A Dark Shade of Blue (5/6) Category:Dialogues